


Sweet Sixteen/You Belong To Me

by Bold_Cherry



Series: Practice Ficlets [2]
Category: Brallon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_Cherry/pseuds/Bold_Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's 16th birthday finally comes around. Sequel to Not Yet.<br/>Jailbait!Brendon/Young!Dallon-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen/You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My brain had a meltdown while writing this and I listened to Gangnam Style for like 30 times in a row, which may explain the slight shittyness. For Hannah.

Two weeks go by agonizingly slow when you’re waiting for something. Brendon kept telling himself that he’d been waiting for this for the better part of a year, so two weeks shouldn’t really be that long, but seriously. Dallon had promised that they’d do it, like do it-do it on Brendon’s 16th birthday and time was just going too slowly. He was antsy and jittery, and he was 100% sure that at this point, Dallon was only waiting, just to be annoying.

When the day arrived, Brendon had never been happier that his parents had to work all day, and weren’t there to notice him skipping school and being picked up by a tall, dark-haired and obviously older guy in a car.

Dallon chuckled and shook his head when Brendon jumped in the car and leaned over to peck his lips. «I am by far the worst person on earth.» he said. Brendon rolled his eyes because honestly, as of exactly 4 hours and 36 minutes ago, he was 16 years old, and old enough to do this.

 

Brendon dragged Dallon by the hand from his frontdoor to the bed, where he made Dallon sit down, and immediately plopped down on his lap, straddling him. He buried his hands in Dallon’s hair and started furiously kissing him.

Dallon grabbed Brendon by the hips and started laughing against his lips. «Whoa, slow down.» he said, pulling away. Brendon pouted at him, which just made Dallon laugh even harder. «Come oooon, I’ve been waiting for two weeks now!» he whined. Dallon placed a kiss on his forehead and said, «It’s your birthday, I have a present for you.» Brendon smirked and shot a hand down to grab Dallon’s crotch, «Then let me unwrap it.». Dallon pushed Brendon’s hand away, frowning, «Brendon, seriously. I appreciate that you’re eager and all, but this isn’t going to be nice for either of us, if you’re gonna rush it like that.»

Brendon sighed and leaned his forehead against Dallon’s, shutting his eyes. «I just.. We’ve waited so long..» Dallon squeezed Brendon’s hips, «I know, baby. That’s exactly why you shouldn’t rush it, this is already gonna be..» «If you’re gonna give me one of those ethical speeches, I’ll punch you somewhere very uncomfortable.» Dallon chuckled, «I’m not. I was gonna say that this isn’t going to be comfortable for you, and rushing it is going to make it that much more awful.» Brendon huffed, pulled away and looked at Dallon with raised eyebrows, «How is having sex with you going to be awful?». Dallon sighed, wrapping his arms around Brendon and pulling him close, «You have no idea.»

 

«Hey, you said you had a present for me.» Brendon giggled, pulling away from the kiss. Dallon snorted, but smiled, «Yeah, if you’d get off of me, I’d go get it.» Brendon poked his tongue out at him, but climbed off, «Go get it, then.»

Dallon handed Brendon the small package, and sat down next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders, and watching while Brendon unwrapped it, biting his lip in anxious anticipation.

Brendon turned the CD-case over in his hands, reading the handwritten tracklist on the back of it. «Look, it’s not much, I know, but..» Dallon took a deep breath «It’s my way of saying, I love you.» Brendon was still for a beat, then stood up slowly, walking over to the nightstand where he carefully placed the record, then turned around and silently straddled Dallon’s lap once again. Linking his fingers at the back of Dallon’s neck, he looked into Dallon’s eyes for a moment before moving in and kissing him deep, and passionately. He pulled away, just slightly, a few seconds later and whispered, «I love you too.» so silently Dallon was the only person in the world able to hear it.

 

He lowered Brendon onto the bed, and clothes were carefully and silently discarded of, untill Dallon could once again take in the unforgettable sight of a naked, hard and wanting Brendon on his bed. Brendon grabbed his bicep, mumbled, «Come on, please.» and Dallon nodded, reaching out for the drawer in the nightstand.

Coating his fingers liberaly and pushing Brendon’s legs further apart, Dallon took a deep breath, and rubbed two fingers against him, before slipping the tip of his index finger in. Brendon sucked in a breath and tightened his grip on Dallon’s arm, whimpering a bit when he pushed his finger in all the way. Dallon leaned down and placed soft kisses on Brendon’s neck and shoulder, pushing his finger in and out slowly untill Brendon’s breathing evened out and he was pushing back against the finger. Slowly and hestitantly, he started rubbing another finger against him, pushing it in, and repeating the process.

At three fingers, he started twisting them, feeling around for that spot he knew (hoped) would get Brendon to stop gnawing on his lip and screwing his eyes shut. He shifted his elbow a bit, thrusted in at an upwards angle and, «Fuck!»

Dallon smirked, and kept pressing into that spot, «Right there, huh?» Brendon nodded frantically, gripping tighter and moving his hips. «Please, Dall, please, just..» he moaned. Dallon grabbed the lube again, coating his dick and settling himself between Brendon’s legs, where he hesitated. Brendon opened his eyes and said, «If you ask me to go hands and knees, I’m gonna slap you.» Dallon smiled, but grabbed one of Brendon’s hands, lacing their fingers, «Look, I know what this is like, and I don’t want to hurt you. Just say stop, okay?» Brendon brought their hands to his lips and kissed Dallon’s knuckles, «Okay.»

Dallon lifted Brendon’s legs to hook around his waist and placed one hand next to Brendon’s head, the other gripping the base of his cock and pushing in as slowly as he could. He’d gotten about an inch in, when Brendon dug his nails into his upperarms and said in a voice sounded like he was choking back tears, «Fuck, stop, stop.»  
Dallon stilled and put his hand on Brendon’s cheek, «Take all the time you need.»  
Brendon breathed hard for a moment before choking out, «Just, fuck, I can’t, too much.» Dallon nodded, and pulled out as carefully as possible, before lying down next to Brendon and wrapping his arms tight around him. Brendon was shaking against him, and Dallon hated himself for doing that to him. 

«How do you fit into your fucking pants?» Brendon asked in a strained voice. 

Dallon tightened his grip around him, «I’m sorry, baby, I told you..» 

«Yeah, yeah, I know, I just..»

«It’s okay, we don’t have to, right now.»

«But, I want to.» Brendon looked up at him, biting his lip. Dallon looked at him for a moment before saying, «I have an idea.»

He turned onto his back and grabbed Brendon’s hips, pulling him to sit on top of him, «Here, I think it might be easier on you like this.» Brendon shot him a playful look and braced his hands on Dallon’s chest, pushing back to rub his ass against Dallon’s still hard cock. Dallon fought to hold back a moan at that, and Brendon smirked and nodded.

Grabbing himself by the base and Brendon by the hip, Dallon once again guided himself into Brendon’s tight, tight heat. Brendon dug his fingers into Dallon’s shoulders, screwed his eyes shut, bit hard on his bottomlip and pushed himself down, whimpering at the stretch and burn of Dallon sliding into him. It was a lot easier like this, and after a few moments, Brendon felt Dallon’s hipbones against his ass. He was breathing hard, and trying his best to relax. Dallon moved one hand from Brendon’s hip to his dick and started stroking him, and Brendon tried to focus on that instead. After a minute, he tried pushing himself up a bit and sink down again and that actually felt okay. He repeated the move a few times, slowly and testingly drawing his hips up and dropping back down. Dallon moved to grab his hips again, bending his legs at the knee and holding Brendon in place, carefully thrusting into him. He was trying to get the angle right, something upwards, little deeper and then, «Oh, god, fuck, yes» Brendon pushed his hips down harder and moaned, tightening his fingers on Dallon’s shoulders. Dallon smiled to himself and kept thrusting against it, still grabbing his hips and going slow.

Brendon placed his own hands over Dallon’s, drew his hips up almost as far as he could without Dallon slipping out of him and held it there for a moment before snapping down. Dallon let out all the moans and swearwords that had been trying to get out for the past 10 minutes in one big wave of pleasure as Brendon became bolder, put his hands on Dallon’s chest and started slowly bouncing up and down, moaning and whimpering.

Dallon tightened his grip on Brendon’s hips before sitting up ever-so-slightly and turning them over, bringing himself between Brendon’s legs on again, with the younger boy on his back. Brendon smiled up at him and wrapped his legs around his waist, gripping his upperarms and rolling his hips against him, «Come on, I can take it.»

Dallon started out slow again, thrusting in and out carefully, but feeling the way Brendon pushed back against him had him going faster and thrusting in harder. Hearing the moans and sounds Brendon was making also had him moving his hips at a faster pace, and the springs of the bed creaked and croaked as they moved against each other.

Dallon dropped to his forarms and caught Brendon’s lips in a messy kiss, moving one arm down to take Brendon in his hand. It only took a few strokes and a flick of his wrist before Brendon pressed his nails into Dallon’s upperarm, tightened around him and let out that almost-scream Dallon had heard for the first time two weeks earlier.  
Feeling Brendon coming in his hand and tightening around him had Dallon coming as well after a few more thrusts, moaning into Brendon’s neck and gripping his hip tightly.

Brendon let his legs drop down, and moved his hands to bury them in Dallon’s hair as they regained their breathing. After a few moments, Dallon pulled out slowly, biting his lip at the sounds Brendon made, and dropped down next to him. Brendon snuggled up next to him and Dallon took him in his arms again, this time with a sated smile on his face, «Happy birthday, baby.»

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME OVER SIDEWAYS AND DICKTOSS THAT SHIT TO HELL THIS TOOK ME FOR FUCKING EVER


End file.
